Maraudeurs jusqu’à la fin des temps…
by Ambresa
Summary: Les amis... On pense que c'est pour la vie, et rien n'est sensé changer... Sauf le destin, parfois joyeux, dèsfois cruel & sans pitié...
1. Présentation

Présentation  
  
Disclaimer : Je suppose que tous le monde le connaît, mais puisqu'il faut le faire ; rien ne m'appartient, tous ce que vous reconnaîtrez sont la propriété de J.K.R.  
  
Je voudrais juste vous prévenir que c'est ma deuxième fic.  
  
Voilà, c'est tout. 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, je n'ai fait qu'écrire l'histoire ; je ne gagne pas d'argent, c'est juste pour le plaisir d'écrire.  
  
Maraudeurs jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
  
Chapitre 1 : Prologue  
  
Par une belle et fraîche soirée de fin juillet, un étrange bus violet s'arrêta devant un pub d'aspect miteux. Un jeune homme en descendit et salua le contrôleur.  
  
C 'était une personne d'environ dix-huit ans, seul et très grand. Mince et pale, il portait une longue cape qui recouvrait une robe de la même couleur. Des lunettes à la fine monture argentée cachée ses yeux noisette et ses cheveux en bataille donnaient l'impression d'avoir servi à une expérience sur les pouvoirs de l'électricité. Il s'appelait James Potter, et dans moins d'un quart d'heure, allait devenir un cerf.  
  
Le garçon entra dans le pub et après avoir salué le barman, se dirigea vers le fond du bar, dans une petite cour entourée de murs où il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes.  
  
James sembla compter les briques sur le mur, au-dessus des poubelles, puis il tapota trois fois à un endroit précis avec un bâton qu'il avait sortit de sa poche. La brique se mit alors à trembler et un petit trou apparut en son milieu. Le trou s'élargit de plus en plus et se transforma en arcade suffisamment grande pour permettre à James de passer. Au-delà, une rue pavée serpentait devant lui à perte de vue. Sans aucune hésitation, le jeune homme, franchit l'arcade qui disparut aussitôt sur son passage pour ne laisser que le mur de pierre.  
  
James continua son chemin et tourna à un croisement dans une sinistre allée qu'une vieille pancarte nommait «L'Allée des Embrumes ».  
  
Devant une maison éloignée des magasins, il s'arrêta enfin et entra. A peine eut-il franchit le seuil qu'un garçon à la longue chevelure noire et aux yeux rieurs appelé Sirius Black, et plus communément Patmol par ses amis, l'attrapa et s'écria :  
  
« - C'est maintenant seulement que tu arrives ? ! Il ne reste que trois minutes avant que la lune ne se lève ! Dépêche-toi, bon sang !  
  
Désolé, j'étais occupé, murmura James. Ce n'est pas une raison, moi aussi j'étais occupé ! Bon, c'est pas grave pour cette fois, mais je veux des explications après ! reprit Sirius.  
  
Comme tu veux.commença James.  
  
Bon allez viens ! C'est pas le moment de traînasser ! » coupa Sirius en le tirant dans un escalier qui menait à la cave de la maison.  
  
En bas, deux autres jeunes hommes bavardaient joyeusement. Le premier très pale, avec de gros cernes sous les yeux, un regard vif et des cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blanches, bien qu'il soit jeune, se nommait Remus Lupin.  
  
Le second, plus petit que les trois autres, et aussi légèrement plus potelé répondait aux noms de Peter Pettigrow et à celui de Queudver.  
  
Sirius referma la porte soigneusement derrière lui et, sortant un morceau de bois d'une trentaine de centimètres, marmonna une formule.  
  
Remus et Peter arrêtèrent instantanément de parler et regardèrent Sirius, puis James.  
  
« - On commençait à croire que tu ne viendrais pas, déclara Peter.  
  
Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si j'arrive à la dernière seconde, je viendrais toujours pour notre Lunard, dit James en désignant Remus d'un air solennel.  
  
Je t'en suis reconnaissant, mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de venir, murmura le dit Lunard.  
  
Mais non, on est obligé de venir, c'est notre devoir de Maraudeurs, s'exclamèrent les trois autres.  
  
Et puis tu sais, ça ne coûte pas cher d'être là pour aider ses amis quand ils en ont besoin ! ajouta Patmol.  
  
C'est même un plaisir, continua Peter.  
  
On a été là jusqu'à maintenant, pourquoi t'abandonner ? » termina James.  
  
Remus les regarda, larmes aux yeux quand tout à coup sa montre sonna.  
  
« - C'est l'heure », chuchota-t-il d'une voix tremblante.  
  
Ses amis hochèrent la tête en silence.  
  
Soudain, un rayon de lune entra par le soupirail. A cet instant, les quatre amis disparurent, ou plutôt, furent remplacés par un grand chien noir, un minuscule rat, un cerf argenté, et le dernier se métamorphosait petit à petit en loup-garou. Et tout le voisinage entendit le hurlement strident que poussa le loup.  
  
Au même moment, une jeune fille se réveillait en sursaut dans son lit, son c?ur battant à la chamade.  
  
Tout était normal, bientôt, les quatre amis se mettraient à jouer tranquillement et la jeune fille se rendormirait.  
  
Tout était normal, pour les cinq jeunes sorciers dont trois étaient des animagus et le dernier un loup-garou jouaient gaiement dans une maison de l'Allée des Embrumes. Et le grand homme aux yeux de braises qui parlait avec un serpent de l'un d'entre eux ne pourrait rien sur eux tant qu'ils étaient unis, ce qui resterait probablement ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
  
Non, décidément, tout était tout à fait normal, et rien n'était sensé changer.  
  
Alors, je voudrais bien faire un chapitre unique car je trouve que la suite que j'ai écrite (sur papier) «tourne trop autour du pot », si vous saisissez l'expression. Le début que j'ai écrit est à la limite, mais pas la suite selon moi. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez parce que moi, je la trouve très bien la fic comme ça. Alors, je peux toujours essayer de l'envoyer pour voir ce que vous en pensez, mais je ne crois pas que ça en vaut la peine de perdre une heure à taper, même si ça va m'aider, à la place de faire une formation de dactylo. Et désolée pour les fautes.  
  
@+ Ambre 


	3. Une grande nouvelle

Chapitre II : _Une grande nouvelle_

Le soleil se levait doucement par les rideaux à demi-ouverts de la chambre de Kat. La jeune fille se retourna pour profiter encore cinq minutes de la douceur de ses draps avant que sa mère ne la réveille complètement.

" - Kat ? Kat ? C'est l'heure de te lever ", murmura une voix de derrière la porte.

Elle reçu un grognement pour toute réponse. Madame Oshaly se décida à entrer. La mère de Katia entra silencieusement, et tira complètement les rideaux. La jeune fille se retourna encore plus.

" - Katia ? Katia ? questionna madame Oshaly sachant pertinemment que sa fille détestait ce prénom, je sais que tu es réveillée, allez lèves-toi ! "

Kat ne bougea pas. Sa mère décida d'employer la ruse :

" - Katia, tu ne devais pas aller voir Lily, par hasard ? "

Un instant plus tard, la jeune femme était habillée, coiffée et descendait prendre son petit-déjeuné.

" - Il faut que je me dépêche, ou elle va _encore_ arriver avant moi. Cette fille c'est un réveil-matin ! " expliqua Kat entre deux bouchées sous les yeux inquiets de sa mère qui voyait son enfant avaler son bacon à une vitesse record.

Dix minutes après, la jeune fille sortait du manoir de ses parents pour transplaner au Chaudron Baveur. Sans prendre le temps de saluer le barman, elle courut dans la cour pour prendre le passage secret derrière lequel ses amis l'attendaient. Katia sortit sa baguette magique et tapota la troisième brique au-dessus de la poubelle en partant de la gauche, attendit que s'ouvre la porte qui donnait accès au Chemin de Traverse.

A peine l'arcade passée, la jeune fille blonde se dirigea vers L'Allée des Embrumes. Elle s'arrêta devant une maison qui semblait solide, bien qu'ancienne. Kat poussa d'un coup de pied la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

" - Oh non ! gémit une voix de garçon, la sauvage est arrivée !

- Je pensais que tu t'impatientais qu'elle arrive ? ! " lui rappela une autre voix.

Et Kat pouvait presque sentir le premier, qui l'avait appelé 'la sauvage' répondre par un regard noir au deuxième. La jeune fille referma la porte, descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la cave.

" - Alors, je suis une sauvage ? demanda-t-elle une fois arrivée en bas.

- Oui, répondit bravement le concerné, tu _es_ une sauvage.

- Veux-tu arrêter tes enfantillages, Sirius ", s'exaspéra Remus.

Katia le regarda. Il était blême et ses cernes étaient plus prononcés.

" - Tu vas bien ? questionna la jeune Oshaly en observant son ami, ça c'est bien passé ?

- Oui, plutôt bien ", marmonna Remus.

La fille le dévisagea, puis promena son regard sur les murs.

" - Elle n'est pas bien solide, cette cave. Une fois, elle va tomber en morceaux ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as choisi celle-là !

- Mais parce qu'il ne peut plus aller dans la Cabane Hurlante. En plus personne ne vient dans l'Allée des Embrumes, sauf ceux qui font de la magie noire. Et à eux, ça leur est bien égal qu'un loup-garou hurle dans la nuit. Ils vont penser que quelqu'un se fait torturer donc ils ne lèveront pas le petit doigt pour venir aider quelqu'un, déclara Sirius

- Si vous le dites, approuva Katia, au fait Lily est déjà là ?

- Bien sur, tu ne t'es pas levée assez tôt pour la battre, se moqua Patmol, elle est en haut avec James, Peter et Stella.

- Au fait, savez-vous la nouvelle ? s'exclama Kat.

- Quelle nouvelle ? s'écria Sirius.

- L'invitation, voyons ! dit futilement la jeune fille.

- Inviter _où_ ? interrogea Remus, intrigué.

- Ah ! Si toi tu ne sais pas, je peux m'attendre au pire ! De lui, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais toi… commença Katia.

- Viens en au fait ! ordonna le Black.

- La main gauche de Lily ! Entraînez un peu vos cerveaux, les amis ! rétorqua la jeune femme.

- La main gauche… oh ! Vraiment, ils sont… questionna Lunard en comprenant tandis que Katia acquiesçait.

- Mais quoi ? hurla Sirius affolé.

- Du calme Patmol, conseilla le Lupin.

- De toute façon, lui, il n'y pensera JAMAIS ! Je suis condamnée, ajouta-t-elle d'un air dramatique.

- A quoi ? Et puis, je vais la voir : la main de Lily ! " décida Sirius. 

Et avant que ses amis puissent faire quelque chose, le Maraudeur avait déjà bondit hors de la pièce.

Les deux autres se regardèrent avant de partir, d'un commun signe de la tête, à sa suite.

Alors que Remus ainsi que Katia rattrapait leur ami en douce, ils entendirent la claire voix de Stella, sortant de la cuisine, murmurer :

" - Au fait toutes mes félicitations !

- Pour quoi ? demanda celle de Peter qui devait parler la bouche pleine.

- Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand ", les interrompit Kat en entrant dans la cuisine tout en tenant le Black pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur Lily.

Celle-ci, James, Stella et Peter la regardèrent ahuris.

- C'est pas juste, Queudver et moi, on est dans le même bateau ! On sait pas ce que vous… mais je vais la voir la main de Lily ! " cria Sirius en attrapant la main de la jeune Evans avant que personne ne put rien faire.

Quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme l'avait relâchée en marmonnant, déçu :

" - Une bague ! C'est tout ! Pour une bague !

- Bravo ! On sort le champagne ! proposa Peter en applaudissant.

- Bien sûr! murmura Patmol en sortant deux bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre grâce à un " Accio ". 

- C'était pas trop tôt ! commenta la jeune Oshaly.

- C'était pour ça que tu étais en retard hier ? Pour la peine, quand la cigogne viendra, je veux être le parrain, na ! décida le Black en tirant la langue.

- Et moi la marraine, toc ! repris Kat avec un sourire.

- Oui, oui, un pour tous ! Distribution gratuite ! plaisanta James.

- Ne me demandez _surtout** pas **_mon avis ! grommela Lily.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne risque pas ! rigola le Potter.

- Pardon ?interrogea une Evans furieuse, finis-moi **IMMEDIATEMENT** _ton_ assiette ! "

Les autres rirent pendant que James baissait docilement la tête en mangeant sous le regard inquisiteur de sa fiancée.

" - C'est valable pour vous aussi ! avertit l'ancienne préfète en chef de Gryffondor faisant cesser aussitôt les esclaffements. 

- Oh NON ! ! ! Je veux pas ! ! ! se plaignit Sirius.

- Oh ! Que si ! Ca te ferra du bien d'avoir quelqu'un pour te surveiller en attendant le tien de mariage ! rétorqua Lunard tout en jetant un regard à Kat avant de s'asseoir, rapidement suivi par ses amis.

Lily observa leurs faces craintives, puis elle n'y tint plus : éclata de rire en s'exclamant :

" - Je vous fais **si** peur ?

- Quand on sait de quoi tu es capable… " bougonna Cornedrue. 

Devant son air de petit garçon ses amis se joignirent à la jeune femme pour rire de bon cœur. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sinistre maison fut remplie de cris de joies.

Tout était normal, bientôt les sept amis iraient se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse faire quelques achats en vue du mariage de deux d'entre eux.   
Tout était normal, pour les jeunes sorciers qui s'amuseraient paisiblement, profitant d'une jeunesse insouciante. Et le grand homme aux yeux de braises qui parlait avec un serpent de l'un d'entre eux ne pourrait rien sur eux tant qu'ils étaient unis, ce qui resterait probablement ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
  
Non, décidément, tout était tout à fait normal, et rien n'était sensé changer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, je ne touche RIEN, pas de procès, merci.

*************************

Je sais, j'ai été * **très *** longue, en fait, j'ai relu le premier chapitre, je l'ai pas trop aimé, il y a que des " et ", chose que je déteste écrire ! ! ! Bref, le deuxième chapitre était dans le même cas, je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois avant de délirer complètement, donc de le trouver bien.

Je remercie Ann4 ( courageuse de lire un texte collé !C'était presque indéchiffrable quand je l'ai lu !) & didie.m à qui je m'excuse pour le premier chapitre vraiment médiocre ! ! !

Le chapitre III est écrit 16 pages de brouillon, mais il est vrai qu'il m'arrive décrire n'importe quoi ou de griffonner des petites fleurs ou des étoiles ( voyez l'âge mental !)

A la prochaine,

Ambre Saphira P.

P.S.: Marre de htlm, je viens de tout refaire la ponctuation, celle-ci ne va pas être terrible, vous êtes prévenus! @+


End file.
